


Mine

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:"Everyone is flirting with <i>my</i> omega, what the fuck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)  
> I made a thread ([ kagehina daily fic self challenge thread ](https://twitter.com/brdgxtt/status/736555754451177472)) if you want to keep track. LOL

Kageyama grits his teeth at the scene playing out before him. He feels a wave of déjà-vu wash over him as he remembers a specific incident that occurred when he was still a first-year in high school and the Karasuno Volleyball Team had attended the Summer Training Camp that the coaches had arranged.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

The camp was great – it was a pivotal point in his life and in his volleyball career – he learned a lot from playing and training with the different teams from all around Japan. His relationship with Hinata was also steadily flourishing even though he was still in the process of courting the omega. Things started to look grim when the other teams, which were mostly composed of Alphas, start to take notice that Hinata was a strong, capable, beautiful, and _unclaimed_ omega.

And Hinata, the sweet little cinnamon roll of Kageyama’s life, had been painfully oblivious of everyone’s attempts at flirting with him that Kageyama had felt irritated almost the whole entire camp. It had also bothered him that the Alphas had translated his obliviousness as a part of his charm and had continued relentlessly with their mostly-successful attempts at grabbing the redhead’s attention.

Kageyama didn’t have a problem with Hinata, knows that the omega has already accepted his formal invitation of courting and would not in any way or form disrespect that, no. His main concern was the horde of Alphas that didn’t know that they were in the middle of a courting process.

The raven can’t count on one hand the number of times he had to physically squeeze himself between Bokuto and Kuroo when the two top-players had been touchy and grabby while _teaching_ Hinata new tricks on how to block, or when Lev had all but smothered the omega in his own way of _correcting_ Hinata’s form while receiving (honestly, like _he_ could talk about receiving forms.) Thankfully, the sweet little betas who were Yamaguchi and Kenma had been there to protect the single-minded, volleyball idiot omega, and the camp had gone without much more incidents.

Although, Kageyama remembers he had made Hinata wear his jersey most of the time so that the omega would carry his scent. _That_ seemed to work.

Right now though, roughly five years later and are attending one of the universities that had been generous enough to offer a scholarship for the monster duo that had took Japanese High School Volleyball by storm, Kageyama had not been blessed with calm betas as teammates in hopes of maintaining some form of neutralization between the dynamics. It didn’t help that the whole team, with the exception of Hinata, were all Alphas.  

It also didn’t help, that Hinata was still unclaimed – was not bearing the marks of an Alpha laying claim – but they were already _mated_ , damn it. They had already spent numerable times in each-other’s company either when Kageyama was in a rut or when Hinata was in heat – and that was already _enough_ of a sign to other Alphas to _back the fuck off, he’s taken_ – but apparently it wasn’t.

The team was in the neighboring city to attend a practice game that the local university had invited them for and Kageyama, just like his other teammates, are beyond irritated at how the bastard Alphas of the other team were being a little too hospitable and friendly with _their_ spiker, _their_ ace, and _their_ omega.

Kageyama was having none of it.

When they were done warming up, and he’s _fucking sure_ that at least half of the other team had already batted their lashes at _his_ omega in an attempt to butter him up, Kageyama can’t be blamed when he had pulled out an extra jersey shirt from his duffel bag and had barked an order at Hinata to ‘please just wear it, for the love of God.’ Hinata cocked his head at him in question, but had smiled good-naturedly and tugged his own jersey off of his body – _fuck they’re staring_ – and had worn Kageyama’s shirt.

Hinata was immediately engulfed in his scent, and the Alpha inside of Kageyama was momentarily appeased. Hinata, the sweet, sweet omega, had seemed to be aware of his inner dilemma and had closed the space between them to give Kageyama a soft hug before the game starts.

It was all fun and games, they were playing well and were seven points ahead, and their team worked fluidly with finely motorized movements. It wasn’t until they had a time-out that Kageyama heard what the other team was discussing about.

Not offense or defense tactics, oh no.

They were discussing how ‘adorable that omega is and damn have you seen those thighs’ ‘I _know’_.

The Alpha inside Kageyama went livid, and he had unintentionally let out a threatening growl that had immediately caught the other Alphas’ attention.

Hinata tensed, and the whole gymnasium seemed to freeze.

“What is it, Alpha?” The other team’s coach, Sugimoto-san, asks. He held strong authority in his tone and Kageyama knows he shouldn’t have done that in a room full of prideful Alphas. “I’m sorry, sir, but your players are eyeing _my_ omega, I was just agitated.”

Someone from the other team scoffs. “His omega, he says. What a joke.”

“Stop it, Kurokima – “ Sugimoto-san starts, chiding the tall brunette that Kageyama remembers had been the one who called Hinata adorable.

Kageyama suddenly feels like he has to prove something here – obviously, letting Hinata wear his shirt wouldn’t have the same effect as it did when they were still in high school – and these Alphas won’t back down as easily. He can faintly hear the muffled mumbling of his teammates, who were discussing what seemed to be death threats for Kurokima-kun.

“Hinata, come  here.” Kageyama instructs, and the omega immediately shuffles to stand beside him. “It’s okay, Yama-yama, don’t mind them.” Hinata whispers, and Kageyama softens up just a bit. Hinata was smiling at him, and the Alpha inside Kageyama was saying _ours, ours, ours. This omega is ours. Show them. Show them to whom he belongs._

Kageyama gives in.

He grabs Hinata by the shoulder before running his other hand through his fluffy and wild hair, softly tugging the strands so his head would turn to the side, exposing the wide expanse of tanned and freckled skin of his neck.

Hinata breathes steadily, preparing himself for what was to come, and sure enough after a few moments Kageyama licks against his scent gland before moving onto a lower part of his neck, in the junction where it connects to his shoulder, and the raven gently bites.

Hinata lets out a sigh of relief, relishing in the way his lover’s, _his Alpha’s_ , teeth leaves their mark on him. When Kageyama finishes he glares at the other team. “ _My_ omega.”

*

The rest of the game went like this: Kageyama’s team completely crushes their opponent, they won with an overwhelming lead, and the Alpha inside him is beyond pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> let's play a game called "how many fics can i last till i give in to the urge to write porn"


End file.
